As children playing the game ‘hide and seek’, there often seemed to be so many places where a person could hide and not be discovered. With today's world feeling increasingly smaller through technology, hiding now can seem difficult. Cameras can peer down on us at red lights, when we are walking along city streets, in our workplace, and in stores. Today, those cameras are increasingly being augmented by new technologies that track our cars, cell phones, and possibly even the products that we buy. Such technology means that marketers and others could know a person's whereabouts at any time.